Réconciliation
by Bonne Ame
Summary: Après le retour de Marian, Emma est prête à tout pour obtenir le pardon de Regina. Et si Marian n'était pas la seule raison de la rancoeur de Regina...? Voici enfin la déclaration d'"amour véritable" entre nos deux swanqueen adorées !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette histoire était censée être un OS, mais j'ai été emportée par le flot des mots, et je l'ai donc coupée en 2 chapitres, pour en faciliter la lecture !

Petit résumé des faits : mon histoire se déroule au début de la saison 4 (avant THE épisode de swanqueen, le 0405). Emma a ramené par mégarde Marian, la femme de Robin des Bois dans le présent et a ainsi brisé le couple Regina-Robin... Regina lui en veut horriblement, mais sans doute pas pour les raisons exposées par les scénaristes ;-)

Emma noit son chagrin dans les bras de Hook. Mais sont-elles heureuses ainsi ... ?

Merci à ma bêta Polypocket, ma créatrice de monstres préférée ;-)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur :-)

RECONCILIATION

- Regina, je t'en prie, réponds-moi … Il faut qu'on en parle !

Haletante, le cœur battant, Emma Swan avait couru jusqu'à la villa et attendait maintenant devant le 108 de la rue. Cela faisait des jours que Regina Mills la fuyait et elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance imposée par le maire de Storybrooke.

« Quelle idiote je suis, mais quelle idiote » pesta Emma intérieurement. « Quel besoin j'ai eu de jouer les héros… » Celle qui commençait seulement à accepter la charge d'être la Sauveuse de la ville maudissait maintenant son surnom. « Sauveuse… Pff, je ne suis la Sauveuse de rien du tout. Je ne sais que détruire… depuis toujours… Hook m'avait pourtant prévenue de ne pas changer le passé. Maintenant, à vouloir faire mon héros, j'ai détruit le bonheur de Regina… »

Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, et son premier regard posé sur elle, Emma avait toujours trouvé le maire de la ville extrêmement attirante. Leur complicité amicale croissant au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures, Emma s'était mise à apprécier de plus en plus la présence de la belle brune à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir la douleur qui l'assaillait en ce moment, depuis que la Reine repentie refusait de lui parler et que le mépris avait envahi son regard.

Emma avait presque remonté l'allée à contre-sens quand la porte de la villa s'ouvrit et que son fils apparut sur le seuil.

- Maman… attends… je suis désolé. Elle ne veut voir personne, et … Henry sembla hésiter, … surtout pas toi…

- Mais comment va-t-elle ? Dis-lui que je voudrais lui parler, m'excuser. Je vais tout faire pour que tout s'arrange… Henry, s'il-te-plaît, dis-lui…

- Je te le promets, maman… Je dois retourner auprès d'elle maintenant, excuse-moi…

Avec un dernier regard désolé pour sa mère, le jeune garçon referma la porte… et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec sa mère d'adoption qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Elle avait le visage fermé, et les yeux encore rougis par le feu des larmes.

- Henry, viens ici. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles. Plus jamais. Elle m'a tout pris, mais elle ne t'aura pas, toi. L'amertume transformait la voix de la Reine en un râle d'où émergeait une violence difficilement contenue. Son regard avait repris ses couleurs sombres qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonnées.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Maman ! Elle est ma mère aussi !

Henry n'était plus le petit garçon effrayé par sa méchante Reine de mère. Il était devenu un jeune ado joyeux et surtout… aimant sans distinction ses deux mamans.

- Je la verrai quand je voudrai ! Et de toute façon, toi aussi tu seras bien obligée de la voir un jour. Fais face, Maman, au lieu de te renfermer comme ça ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle s'en veut horriblement et ton silence ne l'aide pas à oublier ses regrets… Il la blesse, même… Et je refuse que tu la blesses ! Tu as changé, Maman, je le sais, ce n'est pas pour oublier tous tes efforts et redevenir celle que tu as cessé d'être ! Ne laisse plus jamais la haine obscurcir ton jugement, Maman !

Il avait crié ce monologue à la figure de sa mère. Il refusait qu'elle gâche son bonheur et son amitié avec Emma à cause d'un entêtement ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à refuser toute explication ou face-à-face avec celle qui était encore son amie il n'y a pas si longtemps.

La lucidité de son fils surprit Regina. Oui, sans doute que son silence blessait Emma mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu soulager sa peine. « Elle souffre ? Eh bien tant mieux... Que ferait-elle pour soulager ma peine, elle qui m'a blessée ? »

Depuis leur première rencontre, le cœur de Regina souffrait : qui était cette étrangère qui osait s'opposer à ses plans et s'opposer à elle, la Reine ? Regina ne comprenait pas cette résistance inhabituelle, elle à qui personne n'avait rien refusé, si tant est que cette personne tenait un petit peu à la vie… Elle ne l'aurait admis, même sous la plus terrible des tortures, mais le fait que cette jeune insolente lui tienne tête horripilait Regina autant qu'elle la ravissait et petit à petit grandit un sentiment inattendu et depuis longtemps oublié dans son cœur. Quand elle prit conscience de la nature de ses sentiments envers la mère de son fils, à Neverland, son cœur s'assombrit de douleur de la voir se rapprocher de ce capitaine de pacotille… Et voilà maintenant qu'elle brisait une nouvelle fois ses espoirs de bonheur avec Robin… « Arrêtera-t-elle un jour de me blesser ? Il faut qu'elle paye pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait… »

Emma se sentait si mal depuis qu'elle avait ramené Marian qu'elle aurait tout fait pour réparer son erreur. Etrangement, elle préférait voir Regina dans les bras d'un homme que de la savoir triste à cause d'elle. Elle avait réfléchi à toutes les solutions envisageables. Mais un retour dans le passé comportait trop de risques, inverser le temps était impossible - même pour Gold… Elle ressentait un désagréable mélange d'impuissance et de remords.

« Rien, il n'existe aucune magie, aucun sortilège qui puisse réparer mon erreur… A moins que… Si la magie ne peut rien… _Je_ peux sans doute faire quelque chose… » Lentement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus en plus de précision et de rapididé, le cerveau d'Emma s'emballa…


	2. Chapter 2

Les rues de Storybrooke étaient désertes quand Emma sortit en douce de son appartement au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'elle se dirigea vers le cimetière, pour mettre son plan à exécution. La lueur brillante de la lune éclairait d'une lumière blafarde les trottoirs, créant une ambiance glaciale, qui ne rassurait pas Emma le moins du monde. Des années de cambriolage avec Neal lui avaient conféré une science experte en technique d'effraction et c'est donc sans bruit et avec la rapidité d'un courant d'air qu'elle s'introduisit dans le caveau familial des Mills.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le cœur et tout sera fini. Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressera devant le bonheur de Regina … et elle ne m'en voudra plus. » Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva devant l'armoire à cœurs. Des dizaines de coffrets s'alignaient à l'intérieur desquels brillait une lumière rouge tremblotante. « Il y en a tellement, comment le trouver ? Et si j'essayais ce sort que Henry m'a appris… Voyons… » :

- Accio cœur de Marian !

Soudain, à la grande surprise d'Emma, un des tiroirs s'ouvrit et un cœur brillant comme une pierre précieuse se mit à léviter et atterrit dans sa main. Le cœur de Marian. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'écraser et tout serait fini.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma entendit la porte du caveau s'ouvrir en un fracas, suivi du pas vif de Regina descendant les escaliers. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter tout net et elle se pétrifia d'angoisse.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'en as pas assez fait comme ça ? La voix et le visage de Regina étaient blancs de hargne et de colère. Emma vit pour la première fois le vrai visage de la méchante Reine, un visage effrayant et impitoyable.

- Comment oses-tu pénétrer ici sans mon autorisation ? Et… mais … qu'as-tu dans la main ? TU AS FOUILLÉ MON COFFRE ?

L'arrivée de Regina s'était déroulée en un éclair et Emma avait oublié un instant le cœur qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main gauche. Elle se sentit comme un rat au fond de son trou, sans aucune échappatoire. Cette fois-ci, elle n'échapperait pas au courroux de la Reine, elle le savait et commençait à s'y résigner. « Après tout, si ça doit finir comme ça… Finissons-en… »

- Regina, je suis désolée…

-Tu es désolée, tu es désolée... Tu ne sais donc dire que ça ?! De quoi es-tu désolée ? D'être entrée ici ? D'avoir violé mon coffre ? D'avoir ressuscité la femme de mon amant ?...

Regina s'était exprimée avec une voix forte et il semblait à Emma qu'elle lui reprochait enfin tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu ni voulu lui dire avant… Tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines, enfoui en elle, ressortait, exacerbé et avec violence.

Puis elle reprit : - … Ou désolée sans doute d'avoir détruit ma vie, depuis ton arrivée … ?

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton plus doux et Emma aurait juré y entendre une pointe de tristesse affleurer sous la façade glaciale de la Reine.

- Non, je suis désolée d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Cela me fait souffrir et me conduit à faire des choses irréfléchies…

- Tu es une idiote, miss Swan. Regina était toujours en colère mais son regard se mit à briller d'une lueur qu'Emma ne sut interpréter… Une lueur d'espoir, peut-être ?...

- Ecoute-moi, Regina, j'ai besoin de te dire tout ça. Et une fois que je l'aurai dit, tu choisiras de me donner une deuxième chance ou de ne plus jamais me voir. Mais s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi …

- Je te donne une chance, Emma… Mais tu as cinq minutes…, répondit Regina, radoucie mais toujours glaciale.

- Avant d'arriver à Storybrooke, je n'étais personne. Henry, mes parents… et même toi, vous m'avez donné confiance en moi. Vous avez fait de moi la Sauveuse, à laquelle vous croyiez plus que moi. Vous m'avez tous offert ce que je n'avais jamais eu : une famille. Oui, même toi, Regina. Avec toi j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, quelqu'un avec qui j'élèverai mon fils…

Regina écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette déclaration. Mais Emma n'aurait absolument pas su dire si c'était sous le coup de la surprise, de la colère ou même du dégoût…

- C'est n'importe quoi…, répondit Regina, prise de court. Elle aurait voulu lui crier que cette confiance la touchait, qu'élever Henry avec elle était un de ses rêves, mais elle ne savait comment faire pour laisser parler ses sentiments profonds. Sa vie entière lui avait appris à se protéger et ne jamais laisser paraître la moindre intimité et elle ne savait pas comment briser cette carapace. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là, plus que jamais, qu'elle aurait voulu montrer sa vraie personnalité.

- Quand je suis retournée dans le passé et que j'ai vu cette femme prisonnière, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à la sauver, car c'est ce que doit faire une Sauveuse, non ? Sauver les gens… Mais surtout j'ai voulu la sauver pour toi, pour t'impressionner, pour que tu me voies avec des yeux admiratifs. Malheureusement, j'ai choisi la mauvaise personne, je ne savais pas qui c'était… Puis j'ai vu ce que cela t'avait fait. Cela t'a rendu malheureuse … _Je_ t'ai rendu malheureuse… Et ça, je ne peux le supporter.

Emma brandit le cœur rougeoyant de Marian devant les yeux de Regina.

- Regarde ce que je suis prête à faire pour te rendre le sourire, Regina. Je suis prête… à tuer.

Et elle serra les doigts autour du cœur luisant. La perspective de rendre son bonheur à Regina était bien plus forte que la crainte d'assassiner un être humain.

- Attends, Emma, arrête … Cette pauvre femme n'y est pour rien, ne la tue pas. La Reine avait disparu et Regina se tenait à nouveau dans le caveau près d'Emma. Elle reprit délicatement le cœur et le reposa dans sa boîte.

- Oui, Emma, je suis en colère contre toi, c'est vrai. Mais non pas parce que tu as ramené Marian, non. Finalement, je pense que Marian n'était qu'un prétexte pour focaliser ma colère contre toi. Je suis en colère parce que je croyais t'avoir perdue. J'ai bien vu qu'à Neverland, toi et Hook vous étiez beaucoup rapprochés. Si tu avais su ce que j'ai ressenti, là-bas… Je me suis sentie abandonnée, encore une fois…

- Non, Regina… ne dis pas ça… Je me sentais seule à Neverland. Tu me tournais le dos, mes parents ne me comprenaient pas, je ne savais comment faire pour affronter la peur d'avoir sans doute perdu Henry pour toujours… Hook a été le seul à faire attention à moi. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit regard complice, finalement ce que je préfère chez lui, c'est sans doute son eye-liner, si féminin… !

- Tu sais, Emma, toute ma vie, j'ai perdu les gens que j'aime et tu en étais encore un exemple. Alors, quand Tinkerbell m'a parlé de ce Robin, j'ai voulu lui donner une chance et _me_ donner une chance pour essayer d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un au moins une fois. Après tout, si la magie s'en mêlait, peut-être que quelqu'un allait enfin m'aimer…

- Mais tu n'aimes pas Robin ? demanda Emma, l'espoir affleurant dans sa voix.

- Robin est charmant mais j'ai l'impression de m'être attachée à lui parce qu'il le _fallait_, parce que c'était écrit. Tinkerbell me l'a désigné, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. Alors que toi, Emma, _je_ t'ai choisie … Et maintenant que même lui qui se disait mon « amour véritable » a retrouvé sa femme, il m'a abandonnée, lui aussi… Tu es la seule à te soucier de moi, la seule à vouloir m'aider… Et, je ne sais l'expliquer, mais d'une certaine façon, ça me touche…

- Mais Regina, alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Pourquoi refusais-tu toute explication ? Je n'en peux plus, moi, de voir ton regard méprisant sur moi, je n'en peux plus de te voir m'éviter, je n'en peux plus … d'être loin de toi…

-Je t'évitais car j'avais peur de ces sentiments en moi. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années, depuis Daniel, en fait… Il était plus facile pour moi d'être la méchante Reine, c'est sûr ! Pas d'amis, pas d'amour, les ennemis éliminés… pas de sentiments. A l'époque, personne ne me résistait, au lit ou sur le champ de bataille, _je_ décidais. C'était simple … Mais tu es arrivée. Et tu m'as déroutée : comment pouvais-tu ouvertement me tenir tête tout en me fascinant ? Pourquoi je rêvais de t'exécuter, en même temps que de te serrer contre moi ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Emma recula, le feu aux joues. Pour la première fois, Regina lui apparaissait vulnérable, et un élan d'amour et de pitié envahit son cœur.

- Regina, moi aussi je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre, quand Henry m'a amenée devant ta porte… S'il-te-plaît, n'aie pas peur de nos sentiments… N'aie pas peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Emma, n'oublie pas que la Reine n'a peur de personne ! conclut-elle, un regard malicieux au coin de l'œil, en comblant le vide entre leurs deux corps pour enlacer le corps de sa sauveuse.

- Alors, votre Majesté, je crois qu'il est temps d'embrasser la sauveuse de la ville, vous ne croyez pas ? plaisanta Emma sur un ton de défi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Emma. Ton surnom, la Sauveuse, tu le portes bien. Peut-être que tu as du mal à l'accepter. Mais dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais celle qui sauverait cette ville… et qui _me_ sauverait. C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue meilleure, c'est pour toi que j'ai voulu changer… Tu n'es pas uniquement la Sauveuse, Emma, tu es MA sauveuse.

Alors, n'écoutant plus que leurs deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, la Reine et la Sauveuse goûtèrent pour la première fois aux lèvres de leur amour véritable.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Merci pour la lecture et à bientôt j'espère :-)<p> 


End file.
